firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis
History The Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis 'was created on January 1st 2002 with the amalgamation of the following cities : *'Lévis *Charny *Saint-Jean-Chrysostome *Saint-Romuald *Saint-Nicolas *Saint-Rédempteur *Pintendre *Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon *Saint-Joseph-de-la-Pointe-De Lévy (Served by Lévis) *Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville Lévis (amalgation of Lévis, Saint-David-de-l'Auberivière and Lauzon) had a combination police-fire department as well as part-time firefighters and covered the small town of Saint-Joseph-de-la-Pointe-De Lévy. Saint-Nicolas operated two stations with part-time firefighters and covered the town of Bernières. Before the construction of the second station, a pumper tanker runed from Saint-Rédempteur station to responding in Bernières. Pintendre, Saint-Rédempteur and Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon each had a small department with part-time firefighters. Charny, Saint-Jean-Chrysostome, Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville and Saint-Romuald operated a mutual aid system and each town had a station with part-time firefighters. The department is now a composite department with 5 full-time stations and 1 part-time stations. Stations 1, 2 and 3 are manned by six firefighters and station 4 an 6 are manned by four firefighters. Stations 5 are part-time stations and plans are in place to build new station 5 in 2015 on the land purchased by the city at the corner of Autoroute 20 and Route du Président-Kennedy. These new station will also be full-time and manned by four firefighters. Key to apparatus numbers *'100' - Chiefs *'200' - First pumper *'300' - Second pumper *'400' - Quints *'500' - Rescue units *'600' - Pumper/tankers *'700' - Platforms *'800' - First responders *'900' - Prevention *'1000' - Command post *'1100' - ATV rescue / Mini-pumpers *'1600' - Air units *'1800' - Rescue boats *'1900' - Trailers Fire Stations Apparatus and stations 'Caserne 1' - 6990, boulevard Guillaume-Couture (full-time station) :Unité 201 - (12-???) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 301 - (96-305) - 1996 HME 1871 Penetrator / Tibotrac pumper (1250/600/45F) (Ex:Charny) :Unité 501 - (86-277) - 1986 Chevrolet / Grumman step van rescue (Ex:Lévis) :Unité 601 - (12-???) - 2012 International Workstar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500) :Unité 701 - (99-367) - 1999 E-One Hurricane / Superior platform (1500/250/95' rearmount) (SN#SE 1979) :Unité 801 - (10-070) - 2010 Dodge Charger first responders :Unité 1801 - (06-???) - 2006 17' UMA rigid hull boat : Caserne Lévis.JPG|'Caserne 1' 'Caserne 2 '- 2060, 3e Rue (full-time station) :Unité 202 - (12-???) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 402 - (12-???) - 2012 E-One Cyclone II CR137 quint (1500/300/137' rearmount) :Unité 502 - (99-311) - 1999 GMC T6500 / Lafleur heavy rescue (Ex:Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) :Unité 800 '''- (07-041) - 2007 Dodge Charger first responders :Unité '''1102 - (07-523) - 2007 Kawasaki Mule Model-3010 ATV rescue :Unité 1702 '''- United Trailer toilet unit :Unité '''1900 - (06-543) - 2006 United trailer air unit :Unité 1902 - (06-545) - 2006 United trailer off-road rescue (Trailer for unit 1102) :Unité COUS - (14-???) - 2014 E-Z Hauler trailer civil security : Caserne Saint-Romuald.JPG|'Caserne 2' Quint 402.JPG|Unit 402 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II Quint 402 (2).JPG|Unit 402 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II (2) 'Caserne 3' - 451, rue Claude-Jutra (full-time station) :Unité 203 - (12-???) - 2012 Spartan Metrostar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 403 - (10-364) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 quint (1500/500/100' rearmount) :Unité 503 - (92-297) - 1992 International / Maxi Métal step van hazmat unit (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) :Unité 603 - (12-???) - 2012 International Workstar 7600 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500) :Unité 803 - (12-???) - 2012 Dodge Charger first responders :Unité 1103 - (10-???) - 2010 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Métal brush truck (CAFS/200/10F) :Unité 1600 - (99-???) - 1999 GMC / Blue Bird / 2012 FD-built / 2014 FD-built refurb rehab (Ex:Association des pompiers auxiliaires Jeannois) : Caserne Saint-Nicolas.JPG|'Caserne 3' 'Caserne 4' - 3, place Chamberland (full-time station) :Unité 204 - (12-???) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :Unité 304 '''- (99-312) - 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2010) (Ex:Pintendre) (Reserve) :Unité '''604 - (12-???) - 2012 International WorkStar 7600 / Maxi-Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2500) :Unité 1000 - (85-276) - 1985 Chevrolet / Grumman command post : Caserne Saint-Étienne.JPG|'Caserne 4' 'Caserne 5' - 344, Rue Thomas-Wilson (Part time station) :Unité 205 - (98-308) - 1998 Mack MR / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/700) (Ex:Saint-Nicola :Unité 300 - (97-319) - 1997 Tibotrac T-320 custom-cab pumper (1250/700/45F) ( ex:St-Romuald) :Unité 605 - (04-384) - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Levasseur pumper/tanker (1050/2500) (Rebilt after accident in 2010) : Caserne Pintendre.JPG|'Caserne 5' 'Caserne 6' - 5585, rue Saint-Louis (full-time station) :Unité 206 - (10-???) - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/840/50F) :Unité 306 '''- (00-315) - 2000 Spartan Metrostar / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/600/45F) :Unité '''400 - (05-386) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II HP100 quint (1500/450/100' rearmount) (SN# S0127144) :Unité 606 - (09-???) - 2009 International Workstar 7600 / Maxi-Métal pumper/tanker (840/2500) : Caserne Breakeyville.JPG|'Caserne 6' 'Headquarters' - 2044, 3e Rue :Unité 100 - (07-139) - 2007 Ford Expedition 4x4 :Unité 111 - (14-???) - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 operation chief :Unité 112 - (10-179) - 2010 Ford Expedition 4x4 operation chief :Unité 900 - (04-101) - 2004 Ford F-250 4x4 utility :Unité 901 - (14-???) - 2014 Nissan Versa prevention vehicle :Unité 902 - (14-???) - 2014 Nissan Versa prevention vehicle :Unité 903 - (03-018) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle :Unité 904 - (08-???) - 2008 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle :Unité 905 - (10-???) - 2010 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle :Unité 906 - (10-???) - 2010 Chevrolet HHR prevention vehicle :Unité 911 - (12-???) - 2012 Ford Escape operation vehicle : Prévention Lévis.JPG|'Prevention building' Lévis 901.JPG|Unit 901 - 2014 Nissan Versa Lévis 905 et 904.JPG|Units 904 (right) - 2008 Chevrolet HHR and 905 (left) - 2010 Chevrolet HHR Lévis 906.JPG|Unit 906 - 2010 Chevrolet HHR Retired Apparatus :(07-356) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/500/100' rearmount) (Wrecked in a rollover accident in 2009. Rebuilt by E-One dealer and sold to Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée.) :(04-084) - 2004 Ford Crown Victoria :(04-105) - 2004 Chevrolet Trail Blazer chief unit :(03-019) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle :(03-061) - 2003 Ford Windstar prevention vehicle :(95-302) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / NovaQuintech pumper (1250/900) (Ex:Pintendre) - (Sold to Heloc, Now Smooth Rock Falls Fire Department) :(95-303) - 1995 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800) (Ex:Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) (Sold to Maxi Métal, now Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Louis-de-Gonzague) :(93-362) - 1993 International 9200 Eagle tanker (500/3000) (Ex:Pintendre) (Sold at auction in 2012) :(92-???) - 1992 Ford / Dorchester rescue ( transfert public works ) (Ex:Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville) :(91-131) - 1991 Grumman step van rehab unit (Ex:Saint-Romuald) :(89-288) - 1989 Mack MC / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (Ex:Lévis) (Sold at auction in 2013) :(84-???) - 1984 GMC / Champion body step van rescue (transfert public work) (Ex:Charny) :(83-351) - 1983 International CO1950B / Thibault quint (1050/200/100' rearmount) (SN#T83-142) (Ex:Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) (Sold at auction in 2012) :(81-???) - 1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville quint (1050/200/75' rearmount) (Ex:Saint-Romuald) :(81-???) - 1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Lévis) :(81-267) - 1981 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Sold at auction in 2013) :(80-262) - 1980 Chevrolet Custom Deluxe 30 4x4 / ? minipumper (CAFS/200) :(80-264) - 1980 International S1954 tanker (250/3000) (Ex:Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) (Sold at auction in 2012) :(80-???) - 1980 GMC / Champion step van rescue ( transfert public works lévis ) (Ex:Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) :(79-261) - 1979 GMC tanker (-/1500) (Sold at auction in 2009) :(77-???) - 1977 Spartan / Thibault / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Ex:Lévis) (Sold to Campus-Notre-Dame-De-Foy) :(75-257) - 1975 Ford L900 / Thibault tanker (420/1500) (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) (Sold at auction in 2012) :1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Ex:Pintendre) :1974 Dodge / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Ex:Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville) :1973 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Charny) :1970 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Lévis) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Antoine-de-Tilly) :1967 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex:Lévis) :1967 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) :1967 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (840/200/100' mid-mount) (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) :1965 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex:Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) :1965 International VCO206 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (Ex:Charny) :1955 Thibault aerial (-/-/?' rearmount) (Ex:Lévis) External links * Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis Category:Lévis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis